AVA: Mysteries Series
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: We all know Ava; Cole's twin, Zane's girlfriend, and ninja of wind. She's also an amateur sleuth though! Here are some of the mysteries that she's solved. If you like mystery, this is for you! Rated T for many different plotlines, some with attempted or real murder.
1. Prologue

_Hi. I'm Ava Brookstone._

_My friends call me Ava. My enemies call me lots of other things, like "you meddling kid!" They actually call me that a lot. But hey, when you thwart a guy's master plan, what can you expect them to call you?_

_See, I'm a detective._

_Well, not really. I don't have a license or anything and I don't carry a gun around (not that I would touch one of those even if I could). _

_I just have a knack for solving mysteries. And puzzles. And riddles. And a variety of mysterious codes. And I'm almost never wrong._

_But I'm not alone in all this. I've got lots of friends, but the three who seem to get involved the most are my twin brother, Cole (who is exactly eight minutes older than me, so I often refer to him as my older brother), my best friend, Rory (whose full name is Aurora, but thinks it sounds too princess-y), and my boyfriend, Zane (who's actually an android, making him extra smart). _

_It seems like everywhere I go, I find a mystery. I invite you to join me in my many close calls!_

_~~Ava Brookstone~~_

* * *

**VIAN: So I got this idea a long time ago from NancyDrewified (AKA Jayce). She (obviously) loves Nancy Drew, and can ramble for hours about her. So, upon finding out Ava is a detective, Jayce tried to infect me with the ND fandom. Once she failed, she tried a sneaky approach. **

**I was at her house one day and she was watching this show from the 70s. I got really into it and asked what it was called. She handed me the DVD case and it read, "Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Mysteries." **

**And, after watching Nancy and the Hardy Boys solve crime after crime, expertly, I decided to use some of the very intriguing plotlines for Ava. (Now Jayce makes me watch the show, read the books, and play the game. It's actually kinda fun :) ****and I'm a ND fan now.)**

**This is a sort of AU. I might use some Ninjago characters as villains or additional characters. Such as, Wu might be some old shop owner who got robbed or Cora might be a villain who is intent on murdering Ava or et cetera. If I use them as different roles, I might give them different names, but I'll tell you if I do. The only four that'll stay the same are Ava (main character), Cole (her twin), Zane (her boyfriend), and Rory (her best friend).**

**Mehri is out, Peace!**


	2. Mystery of the Ghostwriters' Cruise: 1

"It was great of you to invite us on a cruise with you, Mr. Julien," I said, as the elderly man escorted us on the cruise ship.

The gray haired man chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "It was the least I could do for my son and his friends," he replied, wrapping an arm around Zane. "And his girlfriend." He winked at me.

"Mr. Julien! Mr. Julien!" A reporter ran up to him. "Is it true you are retiring from your mystery writing career? Crushing the hearts of avid readers of your wonderful detectives, such as, Max Taranis, Mr. Green and Audrey Fey?"

Mr. Julien chuckled. "You are obviously not an avid reader then my dear." The reporter had a confused look on her face as he continued, "Max Taranis was killed in _Secret of the Sinking Lake_, Mr. Green was murdered while playing Clue, as Mr. green of course, in _CLUEdunit_, and Audrey Fey retired after her daughter was almost killed in _Creature on the Hawaiian Coast._"

The reporter stood, slightly shellshocked for a moment. Then Zane butted in. "But you could always talk to a real detective, Ava."

I playfully shoved him. "Oh come on, don't brag about me!" We all , Mr. Julien excused us and we went to find our rooms.

"I must say, it's an honor to be on a cruise with you, Mr. Julien," Rory commented, as we entered the boys room. "I mean, you must've written more mysteries than Ava has solved!"

"I wouldn't say that, from what Zane has told me," Mr. Julien said, setting down his luggage.

"Zane exaggerates," I blushed. I noticed a book on the table and picked it up. It was filled with pictures. "I like your scrapbook, Mr. Julien."

"I don't keep a scrapbook," he replied, sitting on a reclining chair.

I landed on a page that made my detective senses tingle. "You guys better listen to this . . . _Your move, Mr. Julien. I've got you in check. This cruise will be your last. You, Mr. Julien, will die._"

"A threat?" Cole asked, looking at Zane's father.

The old man didn't seem too worried. "I often used chess related threats in my books. It sounds like a practical joke if you ask me," he replied, leaning back. "Why don't you kids go explore?"

As we exited, I couldn't help but think about the "fake" threat. It didn't seem fake to me. But maybe I was overreacting. I could find a mystery in practically anything, after all.

* * *

**Like it so far? So here's the summary of this mystery, _Mystery of the Ghostwriters' Cruise_. **

**Ava and her friends are invited on a cruise by Mr. Julien, famous mystery novelist and Zane's father/creator. But when he gets threatened, and things start getting out of hand, can Ava solve the mystery before Mr. Julien gets caught in checkmate forever?**

**(I'll always summarize it at the beginning of each mystery.) ~~Mehri**


End file.
